Parallel Fights
by Shadowgirl1
Summary: A fight in the present reminds Tifa of a fight she had in the past.


"She's a looker," Zack said with a grin.

"Who?"

"Our guide," Zack said.

"She's too young for me to even think that," Sephiroth frowned. "I'm twice her age."

Zack grinned. "I bet she can kick your ass, old man."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sephiroth said.

"No, seriously," Zack said. "She's got skills. I've seen 'em."

"What skills?"

"She's studied Zangan-Ryu," Zack said. "Hey Tifa!"

Tifa walked over them and folded her arms. She didn't seem the least bit intimidated by the Soldiers, least of all Sephiroth. If she had overheard their conversation, she gave no indication. "What?"

"You practice Zangan-Ryu, right?"

"How'd you know that?"

Zack went to reply but Sephiroth cut him off.

"He apparently watched you practice," Sephiroth said. "I apologize on his behalf."

"No need to apologize," Tifa said. "He should have said something, then I would've shown him a thing or two."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't believe I can take him? I could take you too."

"I doubt that, child," Sephiroth said.

"_Child_?" Tifa growled. "That does it! Draw your sword and we'll see who the child is now."

"I don't want to hurt you," Sephiroth said.

"Come on, Seph," Zack said. "You're not a chocobo are ya?"

Tifa settled into a fighting stance.

Sephiroth sighed and drew his sword.

Zack grinned and stood between them. "Okay you two, I want a clean match. No punching below the belt Miss Lockhart and be careful with that sword of yours Seph…I know that sometimes you let it control you and I don't want Miss Lockhart to get the wrong idea about us Soldiers and our swords…"

"_Zack_."

"Right, Sir! Fight!"

Tifa charged at Sephiroth, side stepping his frame to launch a kick at his legs.

Sephiroth grunted in surprise. That impact was going to bruise. He whirled around, raised his sword and swung it down at her, conscious of the way she dodged his attacks.

She was fast.

Tifa ducked low and punched up at his wrist.

Sephiroth held firm, bending low to rotate the blade after her path – taking pieces of her hair.

Tifa rolled away from another attack and kicked up from the ground, connecting her foot with Sephiroth's chin, causing him to stumble back. Hefting her body up, she wrapped her legs around the man's thighs and propelled him onto his back. She aimed a punch at his face and paused when the sword pressed against her neck.

They stared at each other, a hint of mako in the air as Sephiroth shifted his weight. He was flat on the ground, straddled by a hellion of a woman, but, at least he won the fight.

Neither would forget the look that simmered between them.

"Damn! That was ho- I mean, amazing!" Zack gently moved Sephiroth's blade from Tifa's neck, pulling her up to pat her on the back. He reached his hand down to Sephiroth and hefted him up.

"Thank you," Tifa grinned. She rubbed at her throat, seemingly amused by the line of blood.

"Sorry about that," Sephiroth muttered.

"It's all right," Tifa said. "That just means you didn't take it easy on me. I appreciate that. Anyway, since you guys are all settled here, why don't we head up to Mt. Nibel so your unit can inspect the mako reactor?"

---_Several years late_r--

The memory of that day trickled back to her as the silver haired man walked into the church.

"Hey, where's Mother?"

"There's no one here!"

"Fine. Play with me."

She bade Marlene to run before she adjusted her gloves and settled into a fighting stance.

The fight was a blur to her, adrenaline rushed through her body as it acted on its own accord.

When the man rose from the rubble and finished his cell phone conversation he looked to her and asked, "Where were we?"

The memories flooded her mind and she paused, having only enough time to guard her face. Pain erupted in her abdomen and the next few moments were a haze with one overlying thought.

The look this man had was something she had seen before, similar to something she had seen in another's eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Initially written for a challenge community.


End file.
